Lettre au Sourwolf
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Stiles est amoureux de Derek. Ils se voient régulièrement mais voilà, il sont tout deux engagés dans une relation. Stiles écrit une lettre à son Sourwolf pour tout mettre au clair.


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un petit OS.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV.**

 **Bêta Correctrice : ****_Evangeline Black_ ! Ma Miss Chérie d'amour que j'aime énormément ! MERCI !**

 **Résumé : _Stiles est amoureux de Derek. Ils se voient régulièrement mais voilà, il sont tout deux engagés dans une relation. Stiles écrit une lettre à son Sourwolf pour tout mettre au clair._**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Salut Sourwolf !

Je t'écris parce que, tu me connais, je risque de m'emmêler et de partir dans tou **s** les sens si je me lance à l'oral et ce ne serait pas vraiment constructif. Donc oui, ceci a été réécrit plusieurs fois et c'est la version la plus cohérente.

Comme tu le sais, je t'aime. On en a parlé lundi. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas nouveau. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu le sais très bien.

C'est marrant, tu dis que c'est de ta faute, mais en fait, aussi sage et innocent que je puisse paraître, à chaque fois que l'on s'est vu, chez toi, chez moi, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : que tu m'embrasses. J'aurais pu te repousser, j'aurais pu te dire « non » mais, ce n'était clairement pas ce que je voulais. Donc, rassure-toi Derek, s'il doit y avoir un coupable, c'est moi. J'imaginais bien que ce n'était probablement pas partagé et j'ai quand même joué. Je t'avoue, en revanche, que je ne comprends pas bien ce que tout ça était pour toi. Tu dis avoir des pulsions, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Ça me surprend en fait que tu ne te doutais de rien. Je ne sais, du coup, pas trop comment prendre l'image que tu dois avoir de moi. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui me toucher comme tu l'as fait. Personne ne m'a jamais fait frissonner de plaisir.

Je n'ai pas effacé ce que je ressentais pour toi il y a sept ans. Tu m'as dit à l'époque que ce n'était pas ton cas, tu m'as dit d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'ai jamais oublié ces quelques baisers enflammés. J'ai simplement pris sur moi, mis de côté mes sentiments et je me suis contenté de ce que tu me donnais. Ton amitié en l'occurrence. Avec le temps, j'ai finalement cessé de sortir avec Malia et me suis rapproché de Lydia. Elle n'était pas toi, évidemment, mais elle m'aimait et elle veut encore de moi.

Tu étais présent, en ami, j'ai laissé faire les choses pendant six ans. Et crois-moi quand je dis que je pensais que j'étais guéri de toi. Puis est venu le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais enfin trouvé la bonne personne. Ça m'a fait mal, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ensuite, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, tu m'as annoncé que tu emménageais avec elle et... J'ai tout simplement pleuré dans mon lit, en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Lydia, mais assez longtemps pour tremper l'oreiller de larmes. Mais, si je dois être totalement honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de t'aimer, c'était juste enfoui et j'y croyais vraiment hein, j'y croyais en notre amitié sauf que, quand tu as reposé tes lèvres sur les miennes, après tout ce temps, j'ai replongé. Un vrai tsunami émotionnel ! Puis, ça s'est reproduit, allant plus loin que de simples baisers... Enfin, le jour J, le jour où tu as officiellement emménagé. Ça faisait moins d'une semaine que l'on s'était vu. tu avais débarqué chez moi parce que tu as simplement su que ça n'allait pas. Tu m'avais écouté parler de mes problèmes avec Lyd's et il faut croire que tu n'as pas supporté m'entendre dire que je ne devais pas être normal puisque, encore une fois, ce fut un moment magnifique, doux et sensuel. Bordel, tu es le seul qui me fait ressentir autant de choses en ne faisant que me caresser, m'embrasser et te frotter à moi... Et tu as fini par un texto sur la route : « tu es normal ! ». Bref, quand je me suis réveillé le mercredi, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi j'étais si triste. C'est en regardant la date que j'ai finalement compris. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça m'a anéanti. J'avais tellement mal à l'intérieur. Comme si tout mon corps venait d'exploser. Mon cœur s'est fracassé d'un seul coup et j'avais juste envie de hurler pour que cette douleur disparaisse. Les larmes ne cessaient de monter, mais je ne pouvais juste pas les laisser couler, pas devant Lydia.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ce que je ressens, mais je vis une vie par défaut, une vie qui ne me convient pas complètement, mais qui marche plus ou moins. Parfois, les gens le remarquent, Scott par exemple, et ils me disent que c'est dommage. Je ne peux même pas leur répondre. Pour leur dire quoi ? Que oui, dans le fond, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais que ce que je veux, on me le refuse ?

Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est très clair. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Ce qu'il se passe depuis un an, tous ces baisers, ces caresses, je ne le regrette pas. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais réellement couché ensemble. C'est un peu pathétique, mais je crois quand même que j'en ai encore envie. Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

Je t'aime assez pour ne pas avoir envie de te perdre.

Je souffrirai, mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que j'ai quand même une vie conjugale. Pas des plus merveilleuses, mais Lydia est une femme fantastique et je l'aime. Pas de la même façon certes, mais j'y tiens. Et je m'en contenterais. Je peux être heureux avec elle et après tout, chacun son chemin ? C'est ce que tu as dit, non ?

Tu te souviens quand je t'écrivais de longs messages ? Ceux que tu me demandais. Je me rappelle seulement des mots « tu es sûrement l'homme de ma vie ». En fait, je pense clairement que oui, tu dois l'être. Alors, oui, c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Peu importe comment. Tu me connais vraiment, tu me parles franchement et je me sens moi-même quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir (enfin presque). J'ai juste besoin de toi et comme il y a six ans, je vais me contenter de ce que tu me donnes.

Tu as besoin de nos moments, alors, ok. J'en ai besoin aussi. Je souffrirai plus tard. Quand tu auras besoin de moi comme d'un ami, quand tu attendras de moi que je me réjouisse de te voir heureux avec celle que tu as choisie et que tu aimes. Je serais là Sourwolf.

Stiles.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **C'est pas grand chose mais ça me trottait dans la tête.**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous les louloups !**


End file.
